


In which Clint is not surprised

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [40]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Clint was really, really, hoping that this would be one of those rare instances where the weird feeling was just a feeling, and nothing came of it.Clint had clearly forgotten that his name was Clint Barton, and trouble followed him like a shadow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 47: A story about a magic spell.

 

They got their shower, but didn’t get their sleep.

It was two am when Clint woke. His hearing aids weren’t in, so it wasn’t noise that woke him. Rather, it was a strange vibration in the air. 

He poked Bucky, who swatted sleepily at Clint and turned over in the bed. Clint sighed, putting in his hearing aids before poking Bucky again.

“What?” Bucky asked, voice thick with sleep. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

“Do you feel that?”

“What?” Bucky asked, before his eyes widened. “What  _ is  _ that?”

Clint shrugged, getting out of the bed and handing Bucky some clothes to put on. “Only one way to find out.”

“Just wanted to sleep,” Bucky muttered around a yawn. 

“I know babe,” Clint said, handing over a gun. When Bucky looked at Clint, Clint gave him a Look. “Well, whatever is happening, it’s  _ weird _ . And in our line of work, weird rarely means good.”

Armed with a gun and a bow, the pair headed out to find the source of the weird vibration.

 

~

 

Clint was really,  _ really,  _ hoping that this would be one of those rare instances where the weird feeling was just a feeling, and nothing came of it.

Clint had clearly forgotten that his name was Clint Barton, and trouble followed him like a shadow.

The vibration in the air lead them out of the hotel, into the main street. At two am, the streets should have been deserted, empty. No sign of life.

“Why is there  _ any _ one in the street?” Clint asked Bucky, who shook his head.

“No idea,” he spoke quietly, watching the people around them. “But I don’t think they’re having a town meeting.”

Indeed, it was clear that this was not a town meeting. And not just because of the, frankly  _ ridiculous _ , time. The people were standing in a circle, all holding hands, and all hovering a foot above the ground.

“What the hell?” Clint asked.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Both men turned, drawing their weapons on Michael, who was standing there with his customer service smile, hands behind his back.

“What is happening?” Clint asked, not lowering his bow.

Michael continued to smile. “None of your concern. How about you go back to your room, go to sleep?”

Bucky shook his head. “No. You start talking.”

Michael sighed, shaking his head. “Now, I really did not want to do this, but it seems you have given me no choice.”

Bucky and Clint frowned at Michael, before Clint spoke. “What does that mean?”

“What does that mean?” Michael echoed, unclasping his hands and bringing them in front of him. He raised them, smile dropping for the first time. “Why, what else could it mean?”

Michael’s hands began to glow with a yellow aura. Clint let an arrow loose, and it flew straight through Michael, whose smile returned. Bucky shot three bullets, all going straight through Michael.

“What?” Clint looked at Bucky, who had an equally confused look on his face.

“Who  _ are  _ you?”

Michael shook his head, the yellow aura now surrounding his entire body. “Now, now, that is not how you play the game, is it?”

“What game?” Clint asked.

“Come now superhero, surely you know the game.” Michael extended a hand, causing the vibration in the air to increase. Bucky and Clint both stumbled, before quickly regaining their footing. “The game, where the hero is faced with a villain they just can’t figure out. No matter what they do, they just can’t win.”

The vibrations increased again, bringing Clint and Bucky to their knees.

“Why?”

“Why is the sky blue, Mr Barton?” Michael floated closer, looking down on the pair. “Why does it matter why I do what I do? The simple fact is, I am in control of this situation, and you are not.”

Michael extended his hands, and the last thing that Clint saw was the ground as his face smashed into it.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
